


All is Found

by AlexandriteAphelion



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Shouto as Elsa, secret santa gift, tododeku wrote itself okay???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriteAphelion/pseuds/AlexandriteAphelion
Summary: Things have been going shockingly well for one Todoroki Shouto. He no longer had to hide his ice magic from his siblings, and had made quite a few friends in the three or four years the gates had been open. Granted, it took a meltdown (No pun intended) of colossal size to get to this point, but Todoroki would say it was worth it.Now if only that stupid voice would stop calling him, everything would be perfect.***This was a secret santa gift for one of my friends, but I decided to post it here. You know, share it with people that also might enjoy it. It's also not finished. My gift is this plus extra chapters at random intervals throughout the year. The gift that keeps on giving, yeah?***
Relationships: For now? - Relationship, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako (one sided)
Kudos: 6





	All is Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilentFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentFury/gifts).



“Shoto, it’s almost bedtime!” Fuyumi called, cracking the door open. The youngest Todoroki son was sitting on the floor with Natsuo, watching with rapt attention as the older boy weaved a story from the ice figures that danced in his hands.

“Uh oh! The princess is trapped in the snow goblin's evil spell! Quick Sho, make a prince, a fancy one!” The child obliged, and easily crafted the requested item out of thin air. “Oh no, the prince is stuck too! ‘Who cares about danger when there’s love?’” 

“Ugh, Natsu, blegh... Kissing won't save the forest!” Shoto argued, interrupting the story. Fuyumi smiled softly as she watched the child take over, grabbing an elephant and a giraffe. “The Lost Fairies are crying out! What sound does a giraffe make? Nevermind! They wake the Fairy Queen, who breaks the spell and saves everyone!”

“And they all get married,” Natsuo finished, a mischievous smirk on his face as his brother wrinkled his nose. Before the younger boy could say anything, Fuyumi interrupted them.

“What are you playing?” she asked.

“Enchanted forest,” Natsuo responded happily.

“That’s like no enchanted forest I’ve ever heard about,” Toya piped up, having come in behind Fuyumi at some point. Instantly, the two younger boys focused on the oldest son. 

“Wait, there’s actually an enchanted forest? What’s it like?” Natsuo asked excitedly, their game all but forgotten. Fuyumi smiled, glancing at Toya.

“How come you didn’t tell us about it before?” Shoto added. 

“Well, we could tell you now… If you…” Fuyumi trailed off, nodding towards the beds. Both Shoto and Natsuo were off, almost racing each other as they got up on the bed. Considering Natsuo was a bit older than Shoto, the white haired child easily won. 

“The forest?” Shoto prompted, and both Fuyumi and Toya laughed.

“Let’s build a snowman later,” Natsuo whispered before his siblings started.

“If you can settle down and listen,” Fuyumi interrupted, sitting down at the edge of the mattress. Toya did the same on the other side. Once the younger boys were quiet, she began the tale. “Far away, as north as we can go, stood a very old and very Enchanted Forest. But its magic wasn't that of goblin spells and lost fairies. It was protected by the most powerful spirits of all... Those of air, fire, water, and earth. But it was also a home to the mysterious Northuldra people.”

“Were the Northuldra magical, like me?” Shoto asked, tilting his head. Fuyumi frowned, looking to Toya. The eldest remembered the story better than she did.

“No, Shoto, they were not magical, they just took advantage of the forest gifts. Their ways were so different from ours. But still, they promised us friendship. In honor of that, your grandfather, King Shigaraki, built them a mighty dam to strengthen their waters. It was a gift of peace,” Toya recounted.

“That's a big gift of peace,” Natsuo remarked, and Shoto nodded in agreement.

“Father had gone to the forest to celebrate it, but…” Fuyumi grimaced as the two’s faces fell. “He wasn't at all prepared for what the day would bring. The Arendellians let down their guard. They were charmed. And it felt so... magical. But something went wrong. The Northuldra attacked!”

Both of the children’s eyes went wide.

“It was a brutal battle. Our grandfather… Was lost. The fighting enraged the spirits. They turned their magic against everyone. Father swore he heard this... Voice. And someone saved him. I'm told, the spirits then vanished, and a powerful mist covered the forest, locking everyone out. And that night, father came home, King of Arendelle.”

“Whoa, that sounds epic,” Natsuo murmured, feeling as if he’d seen the scenes himself just then. Fuyumi could relate. She’d felt the same when her mother first told Toya and her the story. “Who saved him?”

“We don’t know,” she responded, shrugging helplessly. Her mother hadn’t said. 

“What happened to the spirits? What's in the forest now?” Shoto questioned, seemingly worried.

“We don’t know. The mist still stands. No one can get in, and no one has since come out,” she sighed, repeating the words she’d heard when she’d asked the very same thing. “So we're safe.”

“Yes, but the forest could wake again, and we must be prepared for whatever danger it may bring,” Toya cut in. The two frowned at one another, but the younger duo didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in fantasizing about the forest they’d just heard about. “And on that note, how about we say goodnight. It’s time for bed.”

“But I still have so many questions!” Natsuo protested.

“Save them for another night,” Toya sighed in return.

“You know I don't have that kind of patience. Why did the Northuldra attack us anyway? Who attacks people who gave them gifts?” Natsuo pressed on, but his older siblings just shook their heads fondly. 

“Do you think the forest will wake again?” Shoto asked nervously. Fuyumi and Toya stopped, sharing a look. 

“Only Ahtohallan knows,” Toya answered carefully. 

“Ahtoall- what?” Natsuo interrupted, confused. Fuyumi sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

“When we were little... Mother would sing a song about a special river, called Ahtohallan... That was said to hold all the answers about the past, about what we’re a part of,” she explained, grimacing as she watched Shoto and Natsuo’s faces fall. The scalding incident, while it had happened nearly a year ago, still haunted all of them in some way.

“Can you… Can you sing it for us?” Natsuo asked cautiously, giving a glance to Shoto to check if it was alright to ask for. 

“I’d like to hear it,” the youngest mumbled, almost silent. Fuyumi smiled softly, nodding her head. Toya watched her for a moment as she repositioned herself in between the two younger kids, before moving to lean against the wall near the door.

“Okay. It’s been a long time, but I think I remember the words.”

_Where the northwind meets the sea_

_There is a river full of memory_

_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_

_For in this river all is found_

_In her waters, deep and true_

_Lie the answers and path for you_

_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned_

_Yes, she will sing to those who hear_

_And in her song, all magic flows_

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?_

_Where the northwind meets the sea_

_There's a river full of memory_

_Come my darling, homeward bound_

_When all is lost, then all is found_

Natsuo had fallen asleep during the second verse, but Shoto was still somewhat awake by the end of it. Fuyumi smiled gently, picking him up gently and carrying him to his own bed. 

“Good night, Shoto,” she whispered. He gave a sleepy response, which made her chuckle quietly. Then, both she and Toya left for their own room, letting the two youngest drift into their dreams.

“My prince-”

“Gah!” Shoto startled, icing the railing he’d been holding on to. He stared down at it with the same blank expression he almost always wore, and tugged a few times to free himself. It was times like these that he was glad his face never betrayed his embarrassment. 

“The Queen and the First Prince are waiting,” the advisor informed. Shoto nodded calmly, taking a step to follow the man. Suddenly, from the distance, he heard something, and spun back around. It sounded like… Someone was singing. As weird as it seemed, it felt like the voice was singing to _him_.

“Did you hear that?” he asked, once the voice had stopped.

“What?” the advisor questioned, frowning and tilting his head.

“Never mind,” Shoto sighed, shaking his head and walking back inside. He wondered what Midoriya was doing right about then. 

Elsewhere in the kingdom, a green haired knight walked along the path, in search of a certain someone. Eventually, the man spotted his target, stretched out on a picnic blanket, basking in the sun. 

“Enjoying your new permafrost, Entropy?” the knight chuckled, sitting down beside the animated snowman. 

“I'm just living the dream, Izuku. Oh, how I wish this could last forever,” the ice creature sighed happily. Midoriya Izuku made a noise of agreement, absolutely grinning. “And yet change mocks us with her beauty.”

Midoriya faltered, tilting his head slightly. “What’s that?”

“Forgive me, maturity is making me poetic. Tell me, you're older and thus all-knowing. Do you ever worry about the notion that,” Entropy paused, debating how to phrase it. “Nothing is permanent?”

“Uh... “ Midoriya responded intelligently. “No.” 

“Really? Wow, I can't wait till I'm aged like you, so I don't have to worry about important things,” the snowman marveled, and Midoriya wanted to laugh at his friend’s bluntness.

“That's not what I mean. I don't worry because... Well, I have you, and Natsuo, and Shoto, and Uraraka, and Comet, and the gates are open wide and... And I'm not alone anymore,” the greenette explained with a slight smile. He hadn’t had any friends in the kingdom before he’d helped Natsuo rescue his brother, with Uraraka and her reindeer, Comet. Sure, he’d almost died during that adventure, and Natsuo _had_ died temporarily, but, if given the chance, he’d do it all over again. As selfish as that sounded.

“Sure, the wind’s a little colder, and we’re all getting a little bit older. That’s why I rely on certain certainties,” he continued, reaching out to hold Entropy’s branch arm. “Because some things never change, like the feeling of holding your hand. Some things will always stay the same.”

“Like how we get along just fine,” the snowman added, smiling cheerfully as the green haired knight nodded encouragingly. 

“Like an old stone wall that never falls, some things never change,” Midoriya continued, shifting to pull his ice friend into a warm hug. “Like how I’m holding on tight to you.”

Yet again, in another part of the city, Uraraka was shopping around with Comet trailing after her. “You know, the leaves are already falling. It kinda feels like the future is calling, yeah?”

Her voice shifted to a deeper, slightly more goofy tone. It was the one she used to speak for Comet. “So you’re telling me tonight, you’re finally going to ask him?”

“Yeah, but you know I’m bad at planning these sorts of things out. It’s just never the right time,” she argued back, her face flushing. She’d been trying to ask Midoriya out ever since they’d helped Natsuo rescue their brother, but everything just seemed determined to get in her way, the greenette’s cluelessness included.

“Maybe you should leave the romantic stuff to me,” Comet retorted, huffing smugly. Uraraka just rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation.

“You know, some things never seem to change, like how reindeers are so much easier than people. Still, I know I love him. I just know that if I really commit to asking him out, I’ll know exactly what to do, right?” Uraraka cheered herself on, before looking to her reindeer friend. “The pressure is all on you.”

As Uraraka plotted her way to Midoriya’s heart, Shoto had slipped away from his siblings and had made it out onto another balcony. The party had been winding down, anyway, so no one would really miss him. He stared out at the horizon, something he found himself doing often.

The winds felt restless. Was that why he’d heard that call? Was something coming?

Shoto wasn’t sure if he wanted anything to change. He’d only just reconnected with his siblings, and every day spent with them was precious to him. If only he could freeze time at this very moment. It was impossible, but at least he could make the most of the time he had left.

With that, he turned on his heel, heading out to find Midoriya and Uraraka, the only friends he had that were his own age at this point. After all, tonight was game night.

Midoriya and Uraraka found one another in the town square, and had decided to help with the decorations. That’s where Shoto found them, along with Fuyumi and Natsuo. He figured enough people were working on setting up, so the prince took it upon himself to entertain the children, creating various ice sculptures and trinkets to capture their attention.

Soon, the decorations were finished, and Fuyumi stepped up to give a speech.

“-And I promise the flag of Arendelle will always fly,” she finished, and Shoto let off a burst of magic into the sky, which exploded into tiny flakes, drifting down onto the crowd. Everyone gave a rousing cheer as the queen stepped down into the plaza, and she was soon pulled over to Shoto, Midoriya, Uraraka, Comet, and Entropy by Natsuo. They sang and danced, and just tried to enjoy the festivities as much as possible.  
  
Later found the group curled up on the couches, playing a game of charades.

“Um... Okay... Um... Lion!” Uraraka guessed.

“Grizzly bear!” Entropy tried.

“Uh, monster!” Uraraka kept going.

“Mama bear!” Entropy continued with the bear theme. Midoriya didn’t think he looked like a bear, but then again, maybe he did.

“Angry face?” Natsuo wondered, tilting his head as if to get a better angle.

“Papa bear!” Entropy again.

Midoriya decided what he was doing wasn’t working, so he switched to aggressively stabbing the air.

“Toga!” Entropy shouted. Midoriya stopped, pointing and gesturing as if to say ‘Almost!’

“Irredeemable monster!” Fuyumi called out, significantly more calm than the others in the room.

“Biggest mistake of your life!” Natsuo added on.

“Tried to stab you to death,” Entropy said, just as the bell rang. Midoriya let out an exasperated sigh.

“Villain!” he clarified, sounding more frustrated than he actually was, though that had more to do with the memories of Toga and less to do with them not guessing right.

“Oh,” everyone hummed in realization. 

“We all got it right,” Entropy decided, nodding to himself.

Uraraka chuckled. “Okay Entropy, you’re up.”

“Okay,” the snowman agreed. Midoriya could swear he heard his friend mumble something along the lines of ‘So much easier now that I can read,’ but he couldn’t be sure. The ice creature took one of the papers, before smiling. “Lightning round. Fuyumi, Shoto, and Natsuo against Izuku, Ochako, and I. Okay, I’m ready, I’m ready.”

“Go!” Uraraka urged, and the snowman was off, changing forms as rapidly as the girl could call them out. It was times like these where they all remembered just how competitive she could get. “Unicorn. Ice cream. Castle. Kan! Teapot! Mouse! Ooh, Shoto!”

The bell rang, and the royal siblings blinked in unison.

“I don't think Entropy should get to rearrange,” Natsuo protested.

“It doesn’t matter. Shoto’s next, so this’ll be easy. Three siblings, one mind, right?” Fuyumi joked. Shoto stood up, setting the pillow he’d been holding onto the entire game to the side. Comet trotted up to him, hat caught in its teeth, various slips of paper inside.

“Thank you,” he murmured as he took one, reading it quickly. He wasn’t really sure what to do, and he just wanted his turn to be over. He made some vague movements with his hands, like he would when he was using his magic, but slower.

“Nothing. Air. Tree. People. ‘Treeple!’” Natsuo started off, trying to think of anything and everything Shoto could’ve been doing. “Oh that's not a word... Shovel boy. Teeth? Oh, doing the dishes.”

“Polar Bear!” Entropy interrupted. Did everything look like a bear to him?

“Hey!” Natsuo growled.

“Sorry.”

“Come on, Sho. You gotta give us something,” Natsuo whined. Shoto was about to just start using his magic, when he suddenly heard the song again. He whipped around to stare in the direction it came from, all while Natsuo and Fuyumi kept trying to guess his long-forgotten word. The bell ringing snapped him out of it.

“We won!” Uraraka cheered, jumping to her feet as she pumped a fist in the air.

“I demand a rematch!” Natsuo instantly argued.

“Uh, actually, I think I’m going to turn in for the night,” Shoto deflected, shaking his head slightly as he moved to leave.

“Are you okay?” Fuyumi asked, worried. It wasn’t like her brother to suddenly leave. And he definitely looked alarmed during that last round.

“Just… Just tired. Good night,” Shoto replied, hand on the door knob.

“Yeah, I'm tired too, and Comet promised to read me a bedtime story, didn't you, Comet?” Entropy claimed.

“Did I?” Uraraka voicalized for her reindeer. 

“Oh you do the best voices, like when you pretend to be Ochako and you're like ‘I'll just go talk to some rocks about my childhood and stuff…’” Entropy huffed, laughing as he mounted the mammal. Comet snorted, trotting out the room. Before she left, however, it seemed to think better of something, and returned just to drag Natsuo, and motion Fuyumi (It didn’t need to drag her), away. It was about time Midoriya and Uraraka had some alone time.

Soon, it was just the two of them, alone in the room.

“Did Shoto seem weird to you?” Midoriya questioned, still standing in the middle of the room. This was it. This was Uraraka’s chance. All she had to do was go for it.

“He... Seemed like Shoto,” Uraraka tried to respond, but it didn’t even seem like the greenette was listening to her.

“That last word. It really seemed to throw him. What was it?” the knight muttered, bending down to look through the scattered scraps on the floor. Which one had the prince thrown down again?

“I don't know, but-”

“Ah!” He’d found it. “Ice? He couldn't act out ice? I better go check on him. Thanks, Uraraka. You’re a good friend.”

With that, the green haired knight was running out the door, leaving the brunette all alone. “No… Problem…” she said to empty air, a hollow feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. Just like every other failed attempt.

Shoto heard a knock at his door. “Come in.”

Midoriya slowly pushed the door open, waving nervously to the ice prince. His eyes analyzed the room, before spotting the scarf Shoto was holding.

“Something’s wrong,” he hummed. It wasn’t a question. 

“With you?”

“No, with you. You're holding your mother's scarf. You only do that when something's wrong. Was it something we said? Did we hurt your feelings? I'm sorry if we did. You know, there are few people that are actually good at family games, that's just a fact,” Midoriya stated matter-of-factly. Shoto let himself give the knight a slight smile, but it was tinged with sadness.

“No, that's not it,” was all he offered as an explanation.

“Then, what is it?”

“There's this... I just don't want to mess things up,” Shoto mumbled, which was half true.

“What things? You're doing great! Oh, Shoto, when are you going to see yourself the way I see you?” Midoriya objected, coming to stand in front of the prince. Shoto stared for a moment, before letting out a breath. 

“I’m glad we met,” he whispered softly, heading to the window to stare out at the kingdom. “Do you mind if I sing something? My sister used to sing it for me whenever I was upset, before my father isolated me.”

“Go ahead,” Midoriya assented, sitting down on the bed to watch the prince. 

He just hummed the melody at first, clearly a bit self conscious of being watched. Soon enough though, he’d started to sing the words to the lullaby. Midoriya wondered why such soft and gentle songs always came with such ominous warnings. The river the song spoke about sounded incredible, but hearing the cautionary message made him rethink that assumption.

No wonder it was a lullaby, though. Just listening was making the greenette tired.

Todoroki glanced back as he finished the final verse a second time, surprised to find the knight passed out on the bed. He smiled again, folding up the scarf and tucking it back into its usual hiding place, inside the bedside table’s drawer. Carefully, he shifted Midoriya into a more comfortable position, and then climbed in beside him. 

This was normal for friends, right? Sleeping in the same bed? Shoto wasn’t too sure, since he wasn’t an expert, but it sounded right. What was he supposed to do otherwise? Wake the greenette up?

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a sound jolted him awake. It was the same voice he’d been hearing. The same one that’d been calling to him for so long. He tried to ignore it, but every time he’d be on the edge of sleep, the voice would sound again, waking him up instantly. He tried, for hours, but eventually had to give up.

With a huff, he left the bed and stepped out into the hallway. He felt stupid for it, but couldn’t help glare in the direction of the voice.

“I can hear you, but I’m not listening. Others may look for trouble, but I don’t. There’s a thousand reasons I should go about my day, and ignore your calls, which I wish would go away.” As he talked, he kept walking forward, further down the hall, eventually coming to a mirror. He stared at his reflection, as if to ask himself if he was really talking to the voice that was seemingly in his head. The voice no one else could hear. He turned away, walking down the next hall. Again, the melody called to him. He gave a hesitant vocalization back. That seemed to please it. How he knew, he wasn’t sure. He just… Knew.

“You’re not a voice. You’re just my imagination. And even if you weren’t, which you are, I couldn’t respond, anyways. Everyone I’ve ever loved is here in this castle. I’m sorry, secret siren, but I’m never going to answer,” he continued, passing by two portraits. One depicted his family before Toya and his mother disappeared, while the other was made after Shoto’s breakdown and rescue. “I’ve already had enough adventure. I don’t need more. I’m afraid of what I’d risk if I followed you into the unknown.”

He turned back, throwing the doors to the balcony wide open and stepping outside. The cold wind swept his hair to the side, and he couldn’t help but feel joy at the sensation. He loved winter, perhaps because of his powers, and every icy breeze was just another sign the season would soon arrive. With a sudden surge of bravery, he stepped up to the railing, and, with the same melody as the voice, sang, “Into the unknown.”

From across the harbor, he heard the call again. His shoulders slumped, and he averted his gaze. He couldn’t…

“What do you want?” he asked as he made his way through the castle, suddenly finding himself at a servant exit. He didn’t even hesitate before opening it, stepping outside for real. “You’ve been keeping me awake. Are you here to distract me, so I make a big mistake?”

The prince reached the water’s edge, staring down at his reflection.

“Or…” he started, a bit hesitant. Still, he pressed onward. “Or are you someone just like me, who knows deep down, they’re not where they’re meant to be?” he wondered. He didn’t wait for a response, continuing on along the fjord’s edge. It seemed that question had been his breaking point. He couldn’t lie to himself any longer. “My power keeps growing stronger by the day.”

He let out a burst of magic, as if to demonstrate, and was surprised when some of the crystals started shooting forward, pulling him along with it.

“You know there’s a part of me that wants to go into the unknown, don’t you?” Shoto called. With a breath, he ran into the misty barrier his ice had created while running past him. It was breathtaking, watching his magic mold itself into images all on it’s own. An entire forest wrapped around him, a path winding around him through the trees. His eyes traced the movements with an awestruck gaze, having never seen anything like it before. 

As his hand brushed through the path, it faded away, replaced with reindeer running past him. Three kids followed after them, and he reached for them.

“Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me?” he asked, desperate, setting off a burst of magic with each sentence. He loved his friends and family, but they didn’t understand him. They couldn’t, but this voice could, he thought as he harmonized with it. If he could find the source-

The magic darted around his feet in a circle, turning bright red. He watched in fascination as it formed into explosions of color, and then the shape of a person. Shoto didn’t get a good look, but he could make out spiky hair and ruby red eyes, before it was suddenly gone, replaced with a beautiful ocean blue color. It quickly transformed into a woman with long hair, tied into a bow at the end. She looked to be swimming around him. Before he could really memorize her face, she dove into the ground, and the magic changed colors yet again. This time, it was purple, outlining giant figures made of stone as they rose up. There was a man among them, who looked to have skin made of stone. He vanished in a flash, replaced by sky blue leaves. Yet another man was running along with the wind as it swept the leaves up, higher and higher, before exploding into a burst of light.

The magic was back to circling the prince, who was breathless as he watched everything happen, still harmonizing with the voice. He’d never felt so free before. Not even on the mountaintop. This was incredible!

Suddenly, the magic darted away, and he almost panicked as he chased after it.

“Where are you going? Don’t leave me alone!” he cried, having tried to create an ice ramp to catch up. Ultimately, though, he didn’t catch it in time, and the magic flickered out. He felt the magic building up in his fingertips, and let it. He had to know. He had to find the voice. “How do I follow you into the unknown!?”

Power exploded from his hands, covering the entire kingdom. Tiny floating crystals hovered everywhere, as far as the eye could see.

Midoriya had woken up a few minutes ago, and had been looking for Shoto ever since. He’d stopped to admire the portraits, before suddenly noticing the strange lighting from outside. He walked to the balcony, noticing the strange floating objects, and had opened the door for a better look. His eyes widened as he saw the crystals, as numerous as stars, decorating the air, seemingly held up by nothing. That meant it was magic. And if it was magic… 

“Shoto,” he whispered, but found that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the sight before him.

The prince, meanwhile, was still on the ledge, looking at the crystals in fascination. He knew what they meant.

“Air, fire, water, earth,” he muttered, pointing each symbol out individually. As soon as he’d finished saying ‘Earth,’ a beam of light, from across the water, shot into the air. He flinched back, seeing the sign explode in the sky on the far side of the fjord. What was that?

Then, the crystals came pouring down. The noise had woken quite a few townsfolk. Just as they’d come outside to investigate, the street lanterns flashed magenta, before going out with a minor explosion. If someone hadn’t been awake before, they were now. Even the candles weren’t spared, the flames going out with a pop. Midoriya and the others hurried out of the castle with the guards, just as the water in the fountains, and even the waterfall, started receding. Fuyumi and Natsuo were horrified. What happened?

They couldn’t even take a breath after that, after the wind had suddenly turned violent. Comet was thrown from its stables. 

Shoto made it back to town, hiding against the wall. Why was this happening? Had he done this? “The air rages, no fire, no water,” he murmured, his eyes scanning the plaza. Then, with horror, he came to a realization. “The earth is next. We have to get out.”

Citizens everywhere were being blown from their houses and down the street and across the bridge. Shoto ran up to some of the stranglers.

“It’ll be okay. Evacuate to the cliffs,” he ordered. He may not have been their king, but the people listened, nonetheless. The rest of the royal trio, as well as Midoriya and Uraraka, helped the people who looked to be struggling. None of them had any idea what was going on, but they knew the city wasn’t safe anymore.

As if to make things worse, the earth started rolling beneath their feet. Several people stumbled and fell, but Shoto was quick to help them up.

“Oh no, I’m gonna blow!” Entropy cried, barely holding on to his head.

“I’ve got you!” Uraraka assured, scooping the snowman up.

They kept running. Once Midoriya got to the cliffs, he turned back to look at Arendelle, seeing it in ruins. He watched as the flag, the very same one Fuyumi had assured would always fly, was blown off it’s pole, cast into the wind. The city was gone.


End file.
